


"Sweet Queen"

by Ramzi



Series: DWO-shots (czyli one-shoty, które w przyszłości prawdopodobnie będą miały drugą część) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (only IM1 happend), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cupcakes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genius Loki (Marvel), Genius Tony Stark, Geniuses, Loki (Marvel) is Not a Villain, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Frigga doskonale wie, czego potrzebują mężczyźni. I nie ważne jest czy chodzi o jej syna, Lokiego, czy też o miliardera, jak Tony Stark. Wszyscy pragną babeczek. Niektórzy również towarzystwa do zjedzenia ich.





	"Sweet Queen"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: ["Sweet Queen"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149368) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)

> Fic powstał przez prompt, który w skrócie brzmiał: Frigga prowadzi sklep z babeczkami, Loki jej czasami pomaga. Pewnego razu, kiedy Loki pomaga mamie, ktoś zamawia na szybko dwieście babeczek, wiec Loki zaoferował się je dostarczyć. Okazuje się, ze zamawiającym jest nie kto inny, niż sam Tony Stark! Oczywiście miliarder jest szczęśliwy widząc dostawę, a jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczył gorącego dostawcę. Bez wahania postanowił dać trzystu procentowy napiwek oraz swój numer telefonu.
> 
> Więc cóż, nie jest może to dokładne odwzorowanie... Ale hej! wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki!
> 
> ps. pamiętajcie, dzieci, pisanie podczas choroby, to najlepsza rzecz, jaką możecie wymyślić, ale do czasu, aż będzie trzeba tą pracę sprawdzić xD
> 
> Edit: 30.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi i parę powtórzeń, niewiele się jednak zmieniło xD )

On ich powinien zaskarżyć! Kiedy zamawiasz dwieście babeczek, to oczekujesz, że otrzymasz ich dwieście, a nie, jebane, sto siedemdziesiąt sześć! No kto by pomyślał... Zdenerwowany Tony chodził od ściany do ściany, zastanawiając się, czy już teraz do nich nie zadzwonić i nie ochrzanić, ale po chwili odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić.

Nie zrobi tego, wiedział o tym dobrze. Nie chciał, by postronni ludzie cierpieli na jego humorkach. A jako, że ostatnio w jego życiu nic nie szło zgodnie z planem i wszystko się w nim waliło, to Tony był drażliwy i zwykłe, codzienne problemy go od razu wkurwiały.

Niedawno rynek zrobił się niestabilny, a ich akcje spadły. Nie wiadomo skąd wypłynęły jego nagie zdjęcia (nie przejąłby się nimi, ale ukazywały jego reaktor łukowy). Gdzieś w Stark Industries na poziomie laboratoryjnym jeden z pracowników podłożył pluskwę. No i oczywiście swoje dołożył też "wypadek". Afganistan, ani tym bardziej żadne ciepłe kraje nie wchodziły w grę przy wyborze miejsca na wakacje. Jeżeli Tony pomyślałby o wakacjach, w strefie wojny, czy nie.

Rozstanie z Pepper też nie pomogło.

Chociaż rozstanie to za duże słowo. Sugerowałoby, że byli już ze sobą. A prawda była taka, że ona go odrzuciła. I on to rozumiał. Kto by chciał być z kimś takim jak Tony Stark? Oczywiście... On sam i rzesza ludzi, która uznawała go za atrakcyjnego, kompletnie go nie znając. Ale finalnie i tak pozostawał sam. Starał się tym nie przejmować.

-Cukiernia "Sweet Queen", Frigga Nornardóttir, w czym mogę pomóc?- odezwał się nagle kobiecy głos w telefonie Tony'ego. Stark nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wybrał numer, zbyt zajęty swoimi ostatnimi porażkami.- Halo?

-Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Tak, dzień dobry. Um...- Tony zawahał się, starając jak najszybciej się pozbierać. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy i gdyby kobieta po drugiej stronie telefonu mogła, to zobaczyłaby uśmiech numer trzydzieści dwa, odsłaniający wszystkie zęby miliardera.

-Nic się nie stało- powiedziała kobieta, Frigga, spokojnym głosem. Maria, mama Tony'ego, też używała takiego tonu, chcąc uspokoić syna. Stark odetchnął głęboko jeszcze dwa razy, zanim się rozluźnił.- Czy już lepiej, mój drogi?- zapytała kobieta, zaskakując trochę miliardera. Nie było to coś, co zazwyczaj słyszał kiedy rozmawiał z nieznajomymi i dostawał lekkiego ataku paniki.

-Tak, dziękuję- odparł Tony, siadając na jednym z krzeseł stojących w jego pracowni.- Przepraszam.

-Nie ma za co, chłopcze. Każdemu z nas zdarzają się chwile słabości- odparła Frigga, a Starkowi nawet zdawało się, że usłyszał jej uśmiech.  _ Jeżeli można słyszeć widoki _ , pomyślał miliarder.

-Żeby tylko zawsze znalazł się ktoś taki jak pani- powiedział Tony, ponownie wchodząc na znane sobie tereny.- Ale, ale, ale... Ja dzwonię w sprawie zaginionych babeczek.

-Oh! Oczywiście! Mój synek już kończy je dekorować i zaraz je dostarczy!- powiedziała kobieta. Tony usłyszał stłumione odległością głośne westchnięcie, w którym można było wyczuć przewrócenie oczami, oraz wyjęczane cierpiętniczym tonem  _ "Mamooo...".-  _ Już, już... Cichoj tam. Więc proszę się nie martwić, babeczki będą za maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut, proszę pana.

-Miło mi to słyszeć. I proszę się nie spieszyć, drogi teraz niepewne, o wypadek łatwiej niż zwykle- powiedział z uśmiechem Stark.- Dziękuję jeszcze raz- dodał ciszej, sekundę przed tym, jak przerwał połączenie.

_ I jak tu się gniewać na taką cudowną kobietę? _

۷۷۷

-Cukiernia "Sweet Queen", Frigga Nornardóttir w czym mogę pomóc?

Loki oderwał wzrok znad babeczki, którą aktualnie dekorował i spojrzał w stronę mamy, stojącej kilka kroków od niego z telefonem w ręku. Frigga zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi i spojrzała na wyświetlacz aparatu.

-Halo?- Tym razem Loki usłyszał stłumioną odpowiedź, więc ponownie zabrał się za przyozdabianie. Ostatnie dwie partie mama zarezerwowała dla niego, żeby mógł poćwiczyć. Chociaż prawda była taka, że jedyne co mógł robić, to szlifować już i tak nadzwyczajne umiejętności.

W przerwach między pracą, szkołą i prowadzeniem kursów, Loki przychodził do cukierni mamy i pomagał jej. Czasami Frigga prosiła go o pomoc wcześniej, a wtedy czarnowłosy miał ręce pełne roboty z wszelkimi rodzajami ciast, babeczkami i tortami. Bardzo mu odpowiadał taki układ. Dekorując wypieki mamy, a czasami nawet pomagając jej je piec, Loki mógł się uspokoić i oderwać od zgiełku pracy, uwag niewdzięcznych kolegów czy uszczypliwych kursantów. 

-Nic się nie stało- odezwała się Frigga, ponownie zwracając uwagę Lokiego.- Czy już lepiej, mój drogi?- Czarnowłosy spojrzał zaskoczony na mamę, niszcząc swoją pracę. Zaklął szpetnie, zdejmując część kremu z babeczki. Gdzieś po drugiej stronie, ktoś odpowiedział jego mamie.- Nie ma za co, chłopcze. Każdemu się zdarzają chwile słabości.- Frigga uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Loki w tym czasie zaczął od nowa dekorować babeczkę. Ta akurat miała trzy kolorowy krem i cukrową kuleczkę na czubku oraz kawałek wafelka. Następną zamierzał przystroić na wzór spaghetti. Makaron wykonał już wcześniej z marcepanu, klopsik był zwykłą kulką czekoladową z miazgą z migdałów, a delikatnie rozrzedzonego dżemu malinowego zamierzał użyć na wierzch jako sosu.

-Oh! Oczywiście! Mój synek już kończy je dekorować i zaraz je dostarczy!- Loki spojrzał znad skończonej babeczki na Friggę i przewrócił oczami, starając się nie wzdychać zbyt męczeńsko.

-Mamooo...- jęknął z udawanym zakłopotaniem.

-Już, już... Cichoj tam- odpowiedziała Frigga, grożąc synowi palcem.- Więc proszę się nie martwić, babeczki będą za maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut, proszę pana.- Chwilę później, jak Loki się domyślał po ostatnich pożegnaniach lub uzgodnieniach, kobieta rozłączyła się i odłożyła telefon.- Masz jechać ostrożnie. Zalecenie z góry- powiedziała z przyganą Frigga, podchodząc do stołu przy którym pracował jej syn. Zaczęła pakować powoli udekorowane już babeczki.

-Zawsze jeżdżę ostrożnie- odpowiedział spokojnie Loki, kończąc kolejną babeczkę.

-Mamy różne pojęcia ostrożności, mój drogi.

-Jak zawsze przemawia przez ciebie mądrość- odparł z uśmiechem Loki i przytulił jedną ręką mamę.- Gdzie mam je zawieźć?

-Niedaleko. Tu masz na karteczce adres, na pewno znajdziesz odpowiedni budynek- powiedziała kobieta, podając Lokiemu trzy pudełka pełne babeczek i całując go w policzek.- Ale naprawdę jedź ostrożnie.  _ MOJE _ ostrożnie.

-Dobrze mamo- odpowiedział Loki, zabierając ze stołu kluczyki.- Niedługo wrócę i pomogę ci ze sprzątaniem.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz- odparła Frigga, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

۷۷۷

Pozostawiona karteczka z adresem (oraz małym nadajnikiem GPS), opuściła cukiernię niecałe trzy minuty przed upłynięciem obiecanych dwudziestu minut. Zważając na obecną porę dnia, korki w mieście, odległość i średnią prędkość poruszania się furgonetek cukierników, Tony oszacował, że dostawca spóźni się dobre dziesięć minut. Nie zamierzał się z tego powodu denerwować jak wcześniej (jeszcze raz, wielkie podziękowania dla Friggi), nawet może dorzuci od siebie jakiś napiwek, za fatygę dla syna kobiety. Chłopak na pewno potrzebuje kasy na jakąś nową grę czy komiks.

Kazał J.A.R.V.I.S.-owi dać mapę z migającym punktem na jeden z ekranów i zaczął ogarniać warsztat, starając się zbytnio nie pobrudzić. Praca ze smarem, oraz późniejsze sprzątanie go, uczy ostrożności.

Miliarder zdziwił się niepomiernie, kiedy spojrzał ponownie na monitor i zauważył, jakim tempem porusza się kropka. Szybko uprzątnął ostatnie rzeczy i wszedł do windy. Niech młody ma trochę atrakcji w życiu i zobaczy Tony'ego, kurwa, Starka na żywo. Będzie miał co kolegom opowiadać.

۷۷۷

Przejazd przez Nowy Jork w środku dnia jest ciężki już przy normalnej pogodzie, ale kiedy nagle zaczyna padać deszcz, a na ulicach nie wiadomo skąd pojawiają się dodatkowe auta... Wtedy przeprawa staje się prawie niemożliwa. Wszędzie pojawiają się wypadki, bezmyślni ludzie przebiegają nagle przez ulicę, a kierowcy, zdenerwowani kłótniami z małżonkami, stają się agresywni i nieostrożni.

Ale Lokiego nie obowiązywały jednak te same zasady co innych. On przemierzał miasto tak jak lubił. Szybko, zwinnie i, pomimo twierdzącej inaczej Friggi, ostrożnie. Mijane auta rozmywały mu się w oczach, zlewając w jednolitą, kolorową masę. Znał to miasto lepiej, niż niejeden z taksówkarzy i był z tego dumny. Wiedział w jakie uliczki skręcać, jakich miejsc unikać i jak ominąć zakorkowany Manhattan. Wiedział też, że w takim tempie, w jakim aktualnie jedzie, zdąży na czas i jeszcze zostanie mu pół minuty zapasu.

Niedługo później parkował pod wielkim wieżowcem z tylko trochę mniejszym  _ "STARK"  _ na szczycie. Zgasił motocykl i zszedł z niego. Zdjął kask i potrząsnął głową, żeby roztrzepać trochę włosy. Pochylił się nad motocyklem, żeby wyjąć pudełka z babeczkami.

۷۷۷

Tony ledwo zdążył. Drzwi windy otworzyły się akurat w momencie, kiedy prawie pod drzwiami jego wieżowca z piskiem opon zaparkował motocykl. Stark był raczej "samochodowym" człowiekiem, ale potrafił docenić piękno maszyny. A ta była w męski sposób po prostu...  _ śliczna. _

Jednoślad był matowo czarny, wydawało się, że pochłania już i tak nikłe światło dzienne, a jedynym kolorowym miejscem był jakiś złoto-zielony wzór na baku. Tony rozpoznawał części różnych marek motocykli, a nawet kilka rzeczy, które sam wielokrotnie używał przy samochodach.

Stark jednak nie zajmował się jednak długo przyglądaniem motocyklowi. Bardziej go zainteresował kierowca.

Chłopak miał na głowie czarny kask ze złotą obręczą i prawie dwudziestocentymetrowymi zakrzywionymi różkami, które z niej wystawały, a był ubrany w pełny motocyklowy strój, z wszelkimi możliwymi usztywnieniami i ochraniaczami. Strój w większości był matowo czarny, ale na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu miał symetrycznie rozmieszczone złote elementy, a zaraz spod metalowych naramienników zaczynały się rękawy, wykonane z ciemnozielonej skóry.

Motocyklista zdjął kask i potrząsnął głową, roztrzepując włosy.

Miliarder nie spodziewał się... cóż, TEGO. Domniemany chłopak okazał się być dorosłym mężczyzną pod trzydziestkę z burzą czarnych lekko falowanych włosów i niesamowicie zgrabnym tyłku. Tony mógł go obejrzeć dokładniej, kiedy motocyklista pochylił się nad swoją maszyną, prawdopodobnie wyjmując pudełka z babeczkami. Stark nie mógł się napatrzeć na te długie nogi, które, przynajmniej dla niego, nie miały końca, szerokie barki czy wąskie biodra. Zwłaszcza biodra.

Drzwi windy prawie się zamknęły, ponownie zamykając w niej miliardera, ale Tony się otrząsnął i wyszedł. Stanął przy recepcji i zaczął udawać, że zajmuje się dokumentami, które przyniósł ze sobą dla niepoznaki.

Niedługo później usłyszał, jak otwierają się za nim drzwi.

۷۷۷

Loki uśmiechnął się do siebie, kończąc wyjmować pudełka. Oczywiście, że czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zazwyczaj się tak działo i czarnowłosy doskonale o tym wiedział.

Po jego zachowaniu można było powiedzieć, że takie spojrzenia czy ciche szepty mu nie przeszkadzają, ale prawda była taka, że on je uwielbiał. Często tego doświadczał i przez to jego ego rozrosło się do niesamowitych rozmiarów. Był tego w pełni świadomy i to też mu nie przeszkadzało. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to, że będzie musiał do końca życia być samotny. Nawet, jeżeli wielkości jego ego mogło dorównać tylko ego samego Anthony'ego Edwarda Starka.

Z cichym westchnieniem ruszył w stronę drzwi, zastanawiając się, gdzie ma zostawić babeczki. Przy recepcji stał jakiś mężczyzna zajmujący się dokumentami, a przynajmniej starał się udawać, że się nimi zajmuje. Cały czas spoglądał znad papierów na prawie idealnie wypolerowane metalowe elementy, żeby spojrzeć na Lokiego. Czarnowłosy domyślał się, że właśnie od tego mężczyzny dowie się, gdzie dostarczyć babeczki. Poprawił więc włosy i wszedł do budynku szybkim krokiem, kierując się w stronę kontuaru i stojącego koło niego mężczyzny.

Loki zdziwił się, że w wieżowcu Starka nie ma nikogo poza nim i drugim mężczyzną, ale nie przejmował się tym. Był tu tylko na chwilę, żeby dostarczyć babeczki.

-Przepraszam, dzień dobry. Przywiozłem zaginione babeczki, gdzie mogę je zostawić?- zapytał Loki, uśmiechając się zalotnie i...

۷۷۷

-Przepraszam, dzień dobry. Przywiozłem zaginione babeczki, gdzie mogę je zostawić?- odezwał się mężczyzna za plecami Tony'ego. Stark rozpoznawał ten ton. On sam często go używał.

Flirtowanie ze wszystkimi oraz zalotność... To właśnie te rzeczy, które stały się częścią życia Starka już jak miał pięć lat i pozostały z nim do dziś. Mężczyzna rozpoznawał je od razu. Odwrócił się więc z zalotnym uśmiechem i spojrzał po raz pierwszy na syna właścicielki "Sweet Queen".

-Myślę, że ja się mogę nimi zaopiekować- powiedział Stark, obniżając ton głosu. Stojący przed nim nieznajomy był po prostu... idealny. Jasna cera, czarne włosy, wystające kości policzkowe i, o mój boże, te intensywnie zielone, inteligentne oczy. Tony od razu zrozumiał, że stoi przed nim swego rodzaju geniusz. Jeszcze nie wiedział w jakiej dziedzinie... Ale hej! Ma na to jeszcze dużo czasu.

Tony dostrzegł też moment, kiedy syn Friggi go rozpoznał. Widział jak mężczyzna się zawahał, a w jego umyśle coś przeskoczyło. Coś, co Stark dobrze znał z autopsji.

Wybujałe ego.

-Nie wiem, czy jest pan ich godzien, panie Stark.

۷۷۷

-Myślę, że ja się mogę nimi zaopiekować- powiedział nieznajomy przy kontuarze, odwracając się w stronę Lokiego i o móJ BORZE TO JEST TONY, KURWA, STARK! Czarnowłosy nie spodziewał się go tu spotkać, co było dziwne, skoro to on był właścicielem wieży i to on zamówił babeczki.

-Nie wiem, czy jest pan ich godzien, panie Stark- odpowiedział Loki i uśmiechnął się, unosząc w niemym pytaniu jedną brew.

_ W sumie _ , pomyślał czarnowłosy,  _ Stark jest jak każdy inny człowiek, czemu ja mam się tym przejmować? _

_ Ponieważ to Tony Stark, najseksowniejszy i najbardziej inteligentny mężczyzna jakiego kiedykolwiek dane ci będzie poznać _ , odparł sam sobie Loki, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Wiedział, że to jego jedyna szansa i nie zamierzał jej zmarnować.

-Są tu najsłodsze babeczki, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały- kontynuował Loki, odstawiając pudełka na kontuar, samemu również się o niego opierając. Przyjrzał się Starkowi i mruknął cicho. Miliarder był ubrany w trzyczęściowy, czarny garnitur z czerwoną koszulą i złotym krawatem. Wyglądał jak miliard dolarów i, jak było widać, świetnie się z tym czuł.- A najsłodsze babeczki mogą jeść tylko najsłodsze ciacha.

۷۷۷

-Są tu najsłodsze babeczki, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały.- Nieznajomy postawił pudełka obok Tony'ego i oparł się o kontuar tuż obok nich. Tony był święcie przekonany, że oczy nieznajomego obejrzały go bardzo dokładnie, a sam czarnowłosy mruknął cicho. Stark był ciekaw, jakie jeszcze odgłosy potrafiłby wydobyć z mężczyzny.- A najsłodsze babeczki mogą jeść tylko najsłodsze ciacha.

-Oh, myślę, że oboje jak najbardziej wpisujemy się w tę kategorię- odpowiedział Tony, biorąc jedno z pudełek, żeby je otworzyć.- Co powiesz, żebyśmy sprawdzili, czy mam rację... w bardziej prywatnym miejscu?

-No nie wiem, nie wiem- odparł czarnowłosy, przyglądając się miliarderowi.- Prywatna audiencja u samego Anthony'ego Starka? Czy ktokolwiek odrzucił taką propozycję?

۷۷۷

-No nie wiem, nie wiem. Prywatna audiencja u samego Anthony'ego Starka? Czy ktokolwiek odrzucił taką propozycję?- zapytał Loki, pochylając się bardziej w stronę miliardera i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- To źle o panu świadczy- dodał po chwili namysłu.

-Że zapraszam cię do siebie?

-Że zaprasza mnie pan do siebie, a nawet nie zna mojego imienia.

-Czy jeżeli poznam twoje imię, to się zgodzisz?- zapytał Tony, również pochylając się w stronę Lokiego.

-Byłbym głupcem, gdybym odrzucił taką propozycję.

-Jak masz na imię?- zapytał miliarder, zabierając z kontuaru wszystkie pudełka.

۷۷۷

-Loki!  _ Oh, tak... _ Właśnie tutaj... TAK! Loki, proszę... LOKI  _ ahhhh... _ Więcej... Loki, Loki, Looookiiii!

-Czy mówiłem, że trzy razy, to będzie dla ciebie za mało, Anthony? Że będziesz pragnął więcej?

-Myślisz, że będę oponował przed czwartą rundą?

-Myślę, że oboje będziemy o nią błagać.

-Uwielbiam twoje pomysły- powiedział Tony, całując Lokiego i przekręcając ich na łóżku.- Tym razem zmiana.

۷۷۷

-Tony! Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wszyscy na ciebie czekają na do...- Pepper otworzyła drzwi do sypialni Tony'ego i urwała w pół słowa, widząc leżącego na łóżku Starka z nogami zaplątanymi wokół jakiegoś czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który rękoma obejmował miliardera za brzuch. Naokoło nich pełno było niedojedzonych babeczek, papilotek i pudełek.

Pepper nie miała pojęcia, kim jest ten mężczyzna, ani jak udało mu się nakłonić Tony'ego do snu, a tym bardziej nie wiedziała, jak ta dwójka mogła spać w tak dziwnej pozycji, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno. Jeżeli Tony dopuścił tego mężczyznę do siebie, kiedy był nago, jak kobieta się domyślała, to znaczy, że był to ktoś wyjątkowy. Ktoś, kto nie tylko nie przejmował się jego reaktorem łukowym, ale i nie przykładał do tego uwagi. Potts wiedziała, jaki stał się Tony po Afganistanie i była teraz z niego dumna.

-Cześć, Pepps- jęknął cicho Tony, nie ruszając się jednak z łóżka.

-Cześć, Tony. Przyszłam powiedzieć, że ludzie czekają na ciebie na dole.

-Powiedz im, że się źle czuję. Łapiemy z Lokim chwilę przerwy przed piątą rundą. I przypomnij mi później, żebym dorzucił jakiś ekstra napiwek dla "Sweet Queen". Te babeczki już raczej też się nie nadają dla gości, więc trzeba byłoby załatwić nowe.

-Myślę, że jeszcze dwie godziny temu się nadawały- odpowiedziała kobieta, przygryzając dolną wargę, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący się jej na twarz.

-Powiedziałbym, że nie. Może trzy godziny temu tak, ale dwie... Połowa już była nadgryziona- wtrącił nieznany Pepper głos.- I dzień dobry- przywitał się czarnowłosy, przeciągając się pod Tony'm.- Miło mi panią poznać, jestem Loki.

-Ciiii, nie zdradzaj jej takich tajemnic- przerwał czarnowłosemu Stark.- Jeszcze każe przeszukać twoje akta i co wtedy?

-Po pierwsze, sam zdradziłeś jej moje imię- odparł Loki, poprawiając się na łóżku, przy okazji układając się obok Tony'ego.- Po drugie, proszę bardzo. Można tam znaleźć wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Na przykład powód zmiany mojego nazwiska czy imię mojego pierwszego kota.

-Proszę się nie martwić. Nie zamierzam przeglądać pana teczki. Prędzej Tony by to zrobił- odpowiedziała Pepper z uśmiechem.- Ale nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Miłego- powiedziała Potts, wychodząc z pokoju Tony'ego.

-Jak myślisz, domyśliła się, że po prostu jedliśmy babeczki, czy jednak myślała tylko o seksie który, według niej, uprawialiśmy przez te trzy godziny?

-Oczywiście, że o seksie. Nie mamy na sobie ubrań, a kto normalny je babeczki bez ubrań?

-Geniusze.

**Author's Note:**

> Już mam pomysł kontynuację, jakieś małe sexy time przyda się naszym chłopcom ;)
> 
> pss. I możecie być ze mnie dumni... ten one-shot jest... krótki jak na moje standardy (bo tak, jest jeszcze kilka WIP na moim tele, które mają przynajmniej 10k już) xD
> 
> Chamska reklama:
> 
> Zapraszam do mojego głównego ff [Everyone Desire It, Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387) oraz do "krótkiego"- [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
> Zachęcam też do komentowania i kudosowania. Krytykę i błędy przyjmę dzielnie, więc się nie krępujcie ^-^
> 
> Można mnie też znaleźć na:
> 
>   * Wattpad: @GingerRamzi
>   * Tumblr: redramzi lub evdsitath (na Ramzi szybciej odpowiadam, a drugie jest po prostu z linkami do EDI,A, chociaż rzadko tam zaglądam xD )
>   * Discord (może się nauczę jak tego używać xD ): Ramzi#5124


End file.
